Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (ガンダム無双3, Gundam Musou 3) is the third title within the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series. Unlike the first two titles, this game strives for a cel-animation motif and is created to look more like the anime series. Visuals are completely revamped with brighter and flashier effects. The producer remarks these measures were taken due to fan response and to be more like an anime, hoping to create a title appealing to more Gundam fans. They hope they made a game that better captures the tension felt while watching Mobile Suits fight. According to comments from the talk show event, Koei barely finished the product on schedule and are still putting a lot of heart into the downloadable contents. Early buyers of the game can earn a download password to make Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II playable in the game. Gameplay *Basic controls remain the same as previous titles. Duels -when two mecha simultaneously clash their weapons in a deadlock- are still done like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Although a minor feature, the player can also see their mission navigator before a battle begins. For the demonstrations so far, this position is taken by Haro. *Enemy AI for crowds is much more aggressive than before, feeling somewhat similar to Dynasty Warriors 3 as far as difficulty. Even the weakest of Mobile Suits will use Charge attacks against the player. This makes capturing and defending Fields on the map a crucial factor for the player's survival and victory. The mecha have been tweaked and fine-tuned to be practical to the standards set within the anime series. *When players fight through enemies, often they will encounter a situation where they either block or get hit by an attack. This title seeks to add diversity by implementing an "Emergency Dash" system. If the player times their dash moments before they are hit, their character will perform a special evasive maneuver to get them out of danger. Emergency dashes drain a portion of a MS's Boost guage, however, so players need to use these escapes with caution. *When the player finishes off an enemy character with a SP or charge attack, the defeated MS may explode and damage nearby enemy units. The effect can be identified by a unique pink explosion. *The forces gauge in the upper right hand corner has the ability to affect the player. Theoretically, as long as it has troops, defeated ace pilots may continue to revive themselves in battle. When the forces gauge drops to zero, the player may experience a sudden change in behavior in battle. Depending on how the player chooses to play the stage, it may make it deliberately harder or change their current mission entirely. *This time, when the enemy pilot who is the "final boss" of the stage appears, the action on the map will momentarily pause to emphasize their arrival on the field. If the player doesn't want to keep defeating the same opponents over and over again, it might be in their best interest to take the ace down. *A new attack feature for this title is the "Partner Strike". Like the "Team Assist" from Warriors Orochi 2, players can order a secondary pilot to accompany them into battle. To order a partner to attack, the player needs to sacrifice a portion of the Partner's respective CP gauge. Partners can be chosen by players before they enter the battlefield. The Partner's Gauge can be refilled by destroying other MS or by conquering fields. Partner Strikes fall into one of seven categories: *Fields have been updated with several new features. These instances are marked with special icons while entering a field. **Missile Base - marked by a missile icon. Launches a destructive missile to blow up another field, marked on the game's mini map. If it's an enemy base, conquering the field can disrupt the order. **Communications Facility - marked by a speaker. If the building is active, the field will continue to summon reinforcements on the map. When hostile forces conquer it, it's possible to stop the flow of units appearing on the field. **Vanguard Base - a stylized "C" icon. If the field is subdued with this active, their Partner Gauge and SP Gauge will gradually increase. **Catapult - curvy arrow icon. Any field with a catapult allows the player to instantly travel to another Field on the map. **Home Base - emblems for the organizations; a star is for the player's forces while the winged icon represents the station for enemy troops. When the pivotal position is taken down, the morale for the affected side will drop instantly to zero. *The customization feature of the game is replaced with the "Design Map", which is a return to the first game's method of strengthening MS. As opposed to just increasing the parameters of parts, the player may obtain designs from enemies that can lead to changing and improving the structure of the MS itself. Players may then boost select parameters of their MS. Within each parameter lies the "Best Slot", which is where the designs the player obtains are uploaded. Designs can be obtained in the same manner as Parts in the previous title. The best structure node for each MS is still rank 4, which still need special missions to unlock. *Upgrading remains relatively the same except players can only adjust a single stat. *Unlike previous titles, every action needed for customizing their Mobile Suits requires a monetary fee. Players can gain money by completing missions or by selling unneeded designs in the Shop. *Gold can also be used to help the player's character. If desired, the player may participate in special Training missions with a monetary fee. These sessions may instantly level up their characters without having to participate in a Mission. Skills are also bought within a shop this time as well, letting the player choose specific skills they wish to purchase and learn. *Downloadable content is planned and still in the works at this stage. Modes Story Mode An anagram of the previous two games, the Story Mode acts as the original mission mode and the Official Mode in the game by offering various types of missions. Its original story is similar to the first title with characters appearing in this title will participate in one of the three basic arcs on a mysterious world. They are: *Amuro Ray, Kou Uraki, Setsuna F. Seiei and others are separated from their comrades. They join forces to find their respective friends. Whilst finding other stranded pilots, they encounter a planetary mystery and work together to solve it. *Banagher Links, Char Aznable, Ribbons Almark and others deal with challenging their perceptions of their own abilities. Seeking to test their power against unknown opponents, they encounter several dangers whilst trying to solve their inner dilemmas. *Audrey Burne, Haman Karn, Paptimus Scirocco and others has Audrey being saved by Garrod Ran. She soon discovers his comrade in arms is Scirocco, who is well aware of Audrey's real identity. Using her name as a means to perpetuate war, Audrey seeks Haman's help. With pilots choosing to join the princess or the manipulator, the story is a battle between Haman and Scirocco. Other missions that reenact the original series of origin for certain characters called "History Missions". Unlike previous titles, these missions are available for the Universal Century based story arcs -excluding Char's Counterattack- and alternate universes (Wing, X'', ''G, Turn A, Seed Destiny and Double O). Friendship, Special, and Collection Missions return as well. The tutorial has been expanded from older titles and is placed under its own label. Online Mode This mode has four man online co-op for fifteen unique missions. These missions are designed to be impossible to complete alone and encourage teamwork with other players. During this mode, players can take the place of Partner Strikes for one another and initiate them to their desires called Partner Support. There can also be no doubles of the same character within player teams (i.e: there won't be two Hamans on the field at once). Allegedly, more scenarios are planned for this mode. Characters Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam, RX-93 Nu Gundam *Char Aznable (aka. Quattro Bageena) **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Z Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit: MS-06S Zaku II (Char Custom), MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki, MSN-04 Sazabi *Kai Shiden **Mobile Suit: RX-77-2 Guncannon *Hayato Kobayashi **Mobile Suit: RX-77-2 Guncannon *Ramba Ral **Mobile Suit: MS-06S Zaku II *Dozle Zabi **Mobile Suit: MS-06S Zaku II, MA-08 Big Zam *Gaia, Mash, and Ortega (individually) **Mobile Suit: *Operators - Kycilia Zabi Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 STARDUST MEMORY *Kou Uraki **Mobile Suit: RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam GP01 Full Vernian *Anavel Gato **Mobile Suit: RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02 Mobile Suit Gundam Z *Kamille Bidan **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II, MSZ-006 Z Gundam *Paptimus Scirocco **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Emma Sheen **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Fa Yuiry **Mobile Suit: *Apolly Bay **Mobile Suit: *Roberto **Mobile Suit: *Jerid Messa **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II (Titans Color) *Yazan Gable **Mobile Suit: RX-139 Hambrabi *Dunkel Cooper **Mobile Suit: RX-139 Hambrabi *Ramsus Hasr **Mobile Suit: RX-139 Hambrabi *Reccoa Londe **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Sarah Zabiarov **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Four Murasame **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II, MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *Rosamia Badam **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Haman Karn **Mobile Suit: AMX-004 Qubeley *Operators - Henken Bekkener, Bask Om Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta **Mobile Suit: MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam *Roux Louka **Mobile Suit: MSZ-006 Z Gundam *Glemy Toto **Mobile Suit: *Beecha Oleg **Mobile Suit: MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki *Elle Vianno **Mobile Suit: *Elpeo Puru **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-2 Qubeley MK-II (Black) *Puru Two **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-3 Qubeley MK-II (Red), MRX-10 Psyco Gundam MK-II, NZ-000 Quin-Mantha *Operators - Leina Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Operators - Chan Agi, Nanai Miguel Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links **Mobile Suit: RX-0 Unicorn Gundam - with its Destroy Mode present *Full Frontal **Mobile Suit: MSN-06S Sinanju *Marida Cruz (downloadable content only) **Mobile Suit: NZ-666 Kshatriya *Operators - Audrey Burne (Mineva Zabi) Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno **Mobile Suit: F91 Gundam F91 *Cecily Fairchild **Mobile Suit: F91 Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin **Mobile Suit: LM314V21 V2 Gundam *Katejina Loos **Mobile Suit: ZMT-S33S Gottratan *Operators - Haro Super Deformed Gundam *Musha Gundam *Musha Gundam Mk-II *Knight Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu **Mobile Suit: GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam *Master Asia **Mobile Suit: GF13-001NHII Master Gundam *Schwarz Bruder **Mobile Suit: *Operators - Rain Mikamura Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy **Mobile Suit: XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *Duo Maxwell **Mobile Suit: XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell *Trowa Barton **Mobile Suit: XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai *Treize Khushrenada **Mobile Suit: OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II *Milliardo Peacecraft (Zechs Merquise) **Mobile Suit: OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon *Sub Character - Relena Peacecraft After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran **Mobile Suit: GX-9901-DX Gundam DX *Operators - Tiffa Adill Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack **Mobile Suit: WD-M01 Turn A Gundam *Gym Ghingham **Mobile Suit: Concept-X 6-1-2 Turn X *Sochie Heim **Mobile Suit: AMX-109 Kapool *Sub Character - Dianna Soreil Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Shinn Asuka **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *Kira Yamato **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *Athrun Zala **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam *Lacus Clyne **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam *Lunamaria Hawke **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei **Mobile Suit: GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *Ribbons Almark **Mobile Suit: CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam *Lockon Stratus (downloadable content only) **Mobile Suit: GN-006 Cherudim Gundam *Allelujah Haptism (downloadable content only) **Mobile Suit: GN-007 Arios Gundam *Tieria Erde (downloadable content only) **Mobile Suit: GN-008 Seravee Gundam *Mister Bushido (downloadable content only) **Mobile Suit: GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Trophies Related Media Bandai-Namco performed a staged event on 1:30 PM, November 23 (Japan Time), which was broadcast live on their Ustream channel. The producer from the Bandai-Namco side, Yoshitaro Goto, and Hisashi Koinuma took to the stage to reveal more about their upcoming product, including the just finished second promotional trailer for the title. At the time of the stage event, the main game was in its completed stages and development for downloadable content was still underway (Susanowo's model, for instance, wasn't shown since Koinuma said its actions and model weren't complete yet). After explaining the overall game mechanics, Harutoshi Fukui came on stage to comment on Unicorn and his thoughts about various characters and Mobile Suits. Fukui then played as Banagher and was surprised at how tough and exciting his experience was -even if he did lose to the stage's final boss, Scirocco. External Links * Official Japanese site * Photos of early report, Inside games comparison screenshots, 4gamer play report, Gigazine photo report of TGS 2010 Category:Games